The present invention relates to a security medium creating method and a security medium creating device for creating a medium provided with security that prevents a leakage of recording data, and a reproducing device for reproducing data recorded on the medium provided with the security.
In a conventional method for providing a security for a magneto-optical disk medium, a security query command including information, such as a password, is issued from a host to a magneto-optical disk device by using a security application, and only when the password matches, an access to the magneto-optical disk medium is made possible.
In such a security medium on which recording data is protected by a password, the password is written to or read from s security area of the magneto-optical disk medium; therefore, upon using the security medium, a format specification of the magneto-optical disk medium needs to be changed.
Additionally, realizing the security for the magneto-optical disk device necessitates an application dedicated for security which is activated on the host that updates or inquires the password.
Further, an operator has to perform bothersome operations, such as starting the security-dedicated application and entering the password. Yet, there has been a problem that the operator may forget the password, and cannot access the magneto-optical disk medium, in such a case where the application is not used for a long period of time.
Besides, the security area to which the password is written needs to be provided beforehand on a physical format aside from a user data area in the magneto-optical disk medium; therefore, a security function has been unable to be realized for a conventionally used magneto-optical disk medium having a low capacity ranging approximately from 128 MB to 640 MB without the security area.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a security medium creating method for creating a medium provided with security that prevents a leakage of recording data without requiring a password.
Additionally, a second object of the present invention is to provide a security medium creating device that provides a security by the security medium creating method.
Further, a third object of the present invention is to provide a reproducing device for reproducing data recorded on the medium provided with the security.
In order to achieve the foregoing first object, the present invention, which is a security medium creating method for providing a recording medium with security, is arranged to include a medium defect information acquiring step of acquiring medium defect information concerning a medium defect of a first recording medium including recording data requiring security, a medium defect information recording step of recording the foregoing medium defect information acquired by the foregoing medium defect information acquiring step on a second recording medium, and a false defect information recording step of recording false medium defect information in a predetermined defect information recording area in which the foregoing medium defect information of the foregoing first recording medium is recorded so as to provide the security, wherein an access to the foregoing first recording medium is made impossible by the foregoing false defect information recording step.
According to this security medium creating method, the medium defect information necessary for accessing the first recording medium storing data is stored in the second recording medium, and the false defect information is recorded on the foregoing first recording medium, whereby an access to the foregoing first recording medium is made impossible.
The foregoing defect information is PDL (Primary Defect List) information detected upon physically formatting the recording medium, SDL (Secondary Defect List) information detected upon writing data to the recording medium, and so forth.
The foregoing predetermined defect information recording area is a DMA (Defect Management Area) in which the foregoing PDL and SDL information is recorded.
Additionally, in order to achieve the foregoing second object, the present invention, which is a security medium creating device providing a recording medium with security, is arranged to include a medium defect information acquiring part for acquiring medium defect information concerning a medium defect of a first recording medium including recording data requiring security, a medium defect information recording part for recording the foregoing medium defect information acquired by the foregoing medium defect information acquiring part on a second recording medium, and a false defect information recording part for recording false medium defect information in a predetermined defect information recording area in which the foregoing medium defect information of the foregoing first recording medium is recorded so as to provide the security, wherein an access to the foregoing first recording medium is made impossible by the foregoing false defect information recording part.
According to this security medium creating device, the medium defect information necessary for accessing the first recording medium storing data is stored in the second recording medium, and the false defect information is recorded on the foregoing first recording medium, whereby an access to the foregoing first recording medium is made impossible.
Further, in order to achieve the foregoing third object, the present invention, which is a reproducing device enabling an access to a security medium provided with security by false medium defect information, is arranged to include a medium defect acquiring part for acquiring medium defect information concerning a medium defect of the security medium from a key medium storing the foregoing medium defect information, and an address acquiring part for acquiring an address to be accessed, according to the foregoing medium defect information acquired by the foregoing medium defect acquiring part, upon accessing the security medium.
According to this reproducing device, an access to the security medium on which the false medium defect information is recorded can be performed according to the medium defect information recorded in the key medium. Therefore, an operator can access the security medium without performing bothersome operations, such as entering a password.